Research protocols described in this competing renewal application for a Research Scientist Award (RSA DA0064) are based upon five research grants currently funded by NIDA and NIAAA. I am the Principal Investigator for assessment of Treatment Efficacy and AIDS Prevention (DA 06116) and a NIDA Clinical Research Center (DA 04059) for investigation of the biologic and behavioral concomitants of polydrug abuse in women. Currently I also am the Principal Investigator for a Postdoctoral Training Grant (DA 07252) supported by NIDA and a Principal Investigator or Co-Investigator for three additional research grants supported by NIDA and NIAAA. Our research programs, as well as our postdoctoral training activities, highlight multidisciplinary investigations of the causes and consequences of drug and alcohol abuse. NIDA supported research involves ongoing collaboration with scientists from the fields of neuroradiology and neuroimaging, neurology, reproductive endocrinology, pharmacology and public health. Current postdoctoral trainees who are participating in our NIDA supported program include individuals with specialized postdoctoral training in obstetrics and gynecology, reproductive endocrinology, neurology, psychiatry, veterinary medicine, neuroscience, analytical chemistry and public health. The clinical research program is concerned with assessment of the safety and effectiveness of new drugs for the treatment of concurrent opiate dependence and reduction of risk for HIV infection. We are conducting assessments of the safety and effectiveness of buprenorphine for the treatment of men with a long past history (average ten years) of intravenous heroin and cocaine dependence. Safety and effectiveness evaluations of buprenorphine are carried out on a Treatment Research Unit (TRU) which has been designed as a specialized Clinical Research Center for drug abuse treatment. We have also established an outpatient department which operates on a seven day basis throughout the year at the Massachusetts General Hospital. Both inpatient and outpatient treatment research units are staffed with specialists in internal medicine, clinical pharmacology, neurology, psychiatry and support staff with expertise in social, behavioral, legal and occupational counseling. Research supported by NIDA on Polydrug Abuse in Women involves both clinical and preclinical studies. This research also includes assessment of the effectiveness of new medications for the treatment of cocaine abuse and polydrug abuse in women and appropriate female primate models. Collaborative studies with scientists in the fields of reproductive endocrinology, obstetrics and gynecology and neuroradiology (including MRI and SPECT) are included in this research program.